Calenhad Theirin
} |name = King Calenhad Theirin |image = King Calenhad.png |px = 265px |race = Human |gender = Male |class = Warrior |specialization = Reaver (Disputed) |title = Teyrn of Denerim (formerly) King of Ferelden |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (mentioned) Dragon Age: Origins (mentioned) Dragon Age: Until We Sleep (mentioned) }} King Calenhad Theirin, also known as Calenhad the Great, united the Clayne tribes into a single nation and was the first King of Ferelden. The Theirin bloodline stems from Calenhad, meaning his descendants have almost always sat upon the throne of Ferelden, with the exception of the Orlesian occupation during the Blessed Age. Background Calenhad was born in 5:20 Exalted as the third son of a Highever merchant on hard times. He was squired with a relative in the service of Arl Tenedor who was besieged by the forces of Arl Myrddin. Myrrdin called Tenedor out to parley but Tenedor sent Calenhad to impersonate him in his stead. Calenhad instead admitted he was not Tenedor and was prepared to die in his liege's stead. Myrddin was impressed by Calenhad's courage and permitted him to return to the castle before launching his assault in which Tenedor was killed and Myrrdin himself was bested by Calenhad in single combat. Calenhad spared Myrrdin in turn who swore himself to Calenhad's service. Over the next two decades Calenhad won victory after victory and more allies flocked to his banner including Aldenon, the famed mage and former consultant to Arl Tenedor who became Calenhad's chief advisor and the legendary warrior Lady Shayna both of which became close friends of the future King.Aldenon's Vestments By 5:42 Exalted, only Simeon, the infamous Teyrn of Denerim stood in the way of Calenhad. At Aldenon's suggestion Calenhad went to the Brecilian Forest to recruit the Ash Warriors to his cause, which he did but when he returned he also brought with him the Templars and Circle mages. The Circle also crafted for him a silver armor which repelled both arrows and blades. Outraged that his friend would betray him by what he saw as condoning the oppression of innocents and inviting the Chantry into the nascent Kingdom, Aldenon left in a fury.Freedom's Promise In spite of Alednon's absence, the battle was a victory. Teyrn Simeon nearly killed Calenhad but Lady Shayna saved him and killed Simeon though she was greatly injured in the process. Then he moved through the Bannorn and successfully laid siege to Redcliffe Castle becoming one of the three men that ever did that. Unopposed, Calenhad convened a Landsmeet and was crowned as the first King of Ferelden with his wife Mairyn, the daughter of Arl Myrddin as its first Queen. The peace did not last however as Lady Shayna who had secretly been in love with Calenhad, seduced him, allegedly with a love potion. Queen Mairyn discovered them and fled to Myrddin who threatened to revoke his support and spark a new civil war. Lady Shayna confessed to Calenhad that she had manipulated him with forbidden magic but Calenhad still refused to have her executed, infuriating Myrddin. Lady Shayna against Calenhad's instructions went to Queen Mairyn to plead for peace but was slain by Myrrdin. Calenhad, regrettfuly challenged Myrrdin to a duel and slew him to avenge her death, sparking outrage amongst the other arls and nobles. Calenhad issued a proclamation abdicating his throne to his unborn son whom Queen Mairyn was carrying, who would eventually begin the Theirin Dynasty in earnest as King Weylan I. After that Calenhad vanished, never to be seen again.Supposedly he tracked down Marterel the Elusive, Aldenon's last apprentice and convinced him to reveal where his old friend had gone and then went in search of him. Neither Calenhad nor Aldenon were ever seen again.Robes of the Pretender Qunari interpretation Known descendants of Calenhad * Weylan I * Sophia Dryden (Presumed) * King Arland * King Vanedrin (assumed from description of the Shield of Highever) * Brandel the Defeated * Moira the Rebel Queen * King Maric Theirin * King Cailan Theirin Notes * The tradition that the throne of Ferelden is settled by duel as it takes place during the Fereldan Civil War also happened with Calenhad by fighting Simeon.Mentioned by Arl Wulff if the Warden refuses to the duel. * Calenhad is often known as the "Silver Knight", due to his wearing a brilliant silver suit of enchanted armor bestowed to him by the Circle of Magi when they endorsed him. * Lake Calenhad is named in his honor. * Lake and King Calenhad are named after the Calenhad, the sixth of Gondor's beacons. See also * Theirin family , on Calenhad's early rise , on Calenhad's rise to the throne , on Calenhad's fall References Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility Category:Royalty Category:Reavers